Cultured cells (primarily but not exclusively endothelial cells) are required by all four projects of this program project. This core will primarily serve the requirement of the three Rochester projects, although there will be some ongoing technology transfer in both directions between the core and Dr. Hamner's project. We anticipate that by combining much of the routine technical support for the culture systems we will be able to effect a significant saving in cost and effort. However, the major rationale for this core facility resides in our experience from the present project period that, for endothelial cells, there are stringent and differing requirements for growth the different ell types (HUVECs, HMEC-1s, BAECs) in the various growth configurations-microchannels, microslides, parallel plate systems etc.